Le plus beau
by L'inconnue35
Summary: DRARRY Délire total du vendredi soir avec Shela-shela.... Toutes nos excuses, au départ une idée nous est venue de la chanson 'le plus beau du quartier' qui collait trop bien à un Drago en version Narcisse! Puis une suite nous a été demandée Fic Complète
1. Chapter 1

Le plus beau...

Pov Drago

_Regardez-moi  
Je suis le plus beau des fessiers_

Drago Malfoy, ça vous dit quelque chose? Bien sur que oui, suis-je bête!

Qui ne peut pas connaître mon nom à présent?

Après tout, je ne peux pas vous blâmer, il faudrait au moins être aveugle pour pouvoir m 'ignorer...

_  
J'suis l'bien aimé  
Dès qu'on me voit  
On se sent tout comme envouté  
Comme charmé, hum_

Lorsque je passe dans les couloirs je sens bien tous ces regards sur moi...

Vous me plaignez? Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, voyons...

Je ne peux pas les blâmer... qui diable pourrait résister à mon charme dévastateur?

Parfois, je dois courir pour semer mes plus encombrants fans, et me cacher quelques heures même pour échapper à leur déclarations passionnées d'un amour éternel ou leur proposition sans équivoque possible pour une nuit torride...

_  
Lorsque j'arrive  
Les femmes elles me frôlent de leurs  
Regards penchés  
Bien malgré moi, hé  
Je suis le plus beau des fessiers, hum, hum, hum_

Mais je suis trop bon ... tous les jours je me réserve une heure pour répondre aux lettres enflammées et billets doux de mes admiratrices (et admirateurs) en chaleur...

Je suis devenu aussi rapide que la foudre pour pouvoir éviter toutes les mains qui ont tendance à effleurer constamment ma personne. Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les mains balladeuses que j'affronte avec courage en traversant un simple couloir...

_Est-ce mon visage  
Ma peau si finement grainée_

J'ai beau m'observer sous toutes les coutures, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me décider sur la partie de mon corps que je préfère le plus. C'est tellement difficile que j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps. Dès que je vois un miroir, il faut que je me regarde : c'est un trouble compulsif du comportement parait-il...

Mais il faut dire que mon visage est si élégant et aristocratique. Mes traits sont si fins qu'on me fait souvent la remarque que je suis androgyne, et qu'ils dégagent une féminité troublante, même pour moi...

Ma peau pâle paraît de nacre sous la lune, mais rares sont ceux qui peuvent en témoigner... Ce privilège, car, OUI, c'est un privilège... Me VOIR est un privilège... Bref, où en étions-nous? Ah oui, je disais donc que c'est un privilège que je réserve à ma seule personne pour l'instant que de me contempler sous les rayons argentés de la lune...

_  
Mon air suave_

Lorsque je sors de ma douche, je passe moi-même plusieurs minutes à me contempler... Mon regard est alors plus sombre et mes cheveux délicatement mouillés parsèment mon corps de fines gouttelettes comme sur une rose qui vient d'affronter une rosée printanière... Si délicate et pourtant si sensuelle... Je rougis parfois en me détaillant ainsi... Je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà moi-même, je me sauterais dessus sans l'ombre d'une hésitation...

_  
Est-ce mon allure  
Est-ce la grâce anglo-saxonne  
De ma cambrure_

Loin de moi l'idée de me vanter, mais mon ascendance me donne naturellement une certaine prestance. Je transpire la noblesse de chaque infime pore de ma peau si délicate...

A tel point qu'on croirait que le mot noblesse a été fait sur mesure pour décrire le charisme émanant de ma personne.

_  
Est-ce mon sourire_

Mon sourire, plus lumineux que le soleil et les étoiles réunies les fait tous et toutes chavirer. D'un battement de cils, je récolte les halètements de désir de foules entières...

_  
Ou bien l'élégance distinguée  
De mes cachemires_

Bien entendu, je suis toujours habillé avec une classe et un soin indéniables. Mes somptueux vêtements sont issus des plus nobles matières de toute la communauté sorcière, et mes créateurs de mode comptent parmi les plus grands noms du métier... Toutes mes tenues sont importées d'Italie, cela est bien connu, capitale de la mode et du bon gôut. Ma silhouette longiligne ne peut que les présenter toujours à leur avantage.

_  
Quoi qu'il en soit  
C'est moi le plus beau des fessiers, hum, mais_

Vous l'aurez compris, je suis de loin le meilleur parti de tout Poudlard...

_Mais prenez garde à ma beauté  
A mon exquise ambiguïté  
Je suis le roi  
Du désirable  
Et je suis l'indéshabillable_

Pourtant, je ne profite pas bassement de cet état de fait, et cet engouement pour ma personne me laisse je dois le dire, totalement indifférent. Même si je comprend tout à fait leur point de vue. Après tout, si je n'étais pas moi, je sortirais déjà avec moi...

En effet, personne n'est parvenu à me faire ouvrir mes draps, ni mon coeur, d'ailleurs. Et ce même si certains s'acharnent depuis que j'ai 6 ans et demi. Quand Pansy comprendra-t-elle qu'elle n'a aucune chance face à ma prodigieuse beauté et à mon exquise personnalité?

Je vous le demande... Ca en devient lassant... Depuis plus de 10 ans, elle tente en vain de me conquérir. Quand elle a commencé, je ne savais même pas comment on faisait les bébés, c'est vous dire...

J'ai été écoeuré, quand, lors de ma dixième année sur terre, j'ai appris que je n'étais PAS né dans une rose! Je trouvais l'image si ... appropriée à ma personne... Moi qui suis la délicatesse et la perfection même. Comment imaginer un seul instant que je suis sorti non pas d'une délicieuse rose à peine éclose mais d'un vulgaire utérus, comme tous les autres enfants. J'en ai été choqué pendant des mois. Je n'en reviens toujours pas...

_  
Observez-moi, hum, hum, hum  
Observez-moi de haut en bas  
Vous n'en verrez pas deux comme ça_

Non, ne cherchez pas mon double des yeux... Drago Malfoy est unique... Autant de perfection ne peut se trouver dans une autre personne... J'en ai pourtant cherché, mais rien à faire. Il semblerait que je soit le seul être parfait à avoir vu le jour dans ce monde cruel et sans pitié...

_  
J'suis l'favori  
Le bel ami  
De toutes ces dames  
Et d'leurs maris  
Regardez-moi_

Tout le monde me regarde

Personne ne peut détourner les yeux de moi.

Personne n'est indifférent à mon charme._  
_

Sauf Potter je le déteste. Qu'est ce qui lui prend de m'ignorer ainsi depuis des semaines? On n'ignore pas Drago Malefoy, c'est inscrit dans le code de vie de Poudlard! Même si on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on a battu le plus grand mage noir et accessoirement le plus fou de tous les temps... Cet idiot ne se rend pas compte de ma supériorité... Il OSE me défier en ne me regardant PAS !!! Pour qui il se prend, un appolon peut-être? Je le verrais mieux en narcisse, moi! Bon OK c'est peut-être le seul être qui s'approche le plus de ma perfection mais il en est tout de même encore loin!

_POV Général_

Harry s'ennuyant ferme en ce début de matinée. Il était en cours d'histoire de la magie, quand il se prit de folie d'imaginer un certain blond prétentieux en train de chanter une chanson moldue. Bizarrement la chanson qui lui vint immédiatement en tête à la pensée du serpentard lui collait à la peau. Elle le décrivait parfaitement. Cette chanson avait dûe être écrite en pensant à lui, c'était sûr! Il aurait juste changer un petit mot... Il faut dire que Drago à une super paire de fesses. Harry sans s'en rendre compte se mit à fredonner l'air de la chanson en question.

_  
Regardez-moi, hum, hum  
Je suis le plus beau des fessiers  
J'suis l'préféré  
Mes belles victimes  
Voudraient se pendre à mes lacets  
Ca les abîme  
Les bons messieurs, eux  
Voudraient tellement m'déshabiller  
Ca les obstine  
Bien malgré moi, oui bien malgré moi  
Je suis le plus beau des fessiers, mais  
_

Enfin, le cours se terminait. Harry prit mécaniquement ses affaires, tout en continuant inconsciemment de fredonner sa chanson.

_  
Mais prenez garde à ma beauté  
A mon exquise ambiguïté  
Je suis le roi  
Du désirable  
Et je suis l'indéshabillable  
Observez-moi, hum, hum, hum  
Observez-moi de haut en bas  
Vous n'en verrez pas deux comme ça  
J'suis l'favori  
Le p'tit chéri  
De toutes ces dames  
Et d'leurs maris  
Aussi, oui _

_POV Harry _

Non mais c'est pas possible d'être si arrogant et si bandant à la fois! Comment peut-il être si hautain alors que moi je suis si accro à cet imbécile, je vous jure!

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fout... Drago, mon fantasme ambulant, que j'essaye à tout prix d'éviter depuis plusieurs semaines, effroyables je dois vous avouer. Drago, donc, se trouve en ce moment même à froncer les sourcils, qui sont je dois le dire parfaits, tout comme le reste de sa sublime personne arrogante d'ailleurs, je disais donc, un Drago qui se tient en ce moment même où je vous parle à quelques misérables dizaines de centimètres de ma pauvre carcasse troublée, excitée et surtout morte de peur. Et je vous dis cela en vous avouant que je ne crains pas seulement ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire mais plutôt ce que je pourrais m'apprêter à lui faire s'il continue à s'approcher de moi avec cet air si... si ... hmmm... (court jus momentané, prière de redémarrer le système, une erreur s'est introduite dans votre cerveau, erreur système. Votre cerveau va redémarrer automatiquement dans quelques secondes...

Il s'approche encore...

... minutes...

encore, encore...

...heures...

Il s'arrête à un pas de moi et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres...

... décénies??? Disjonctage total.

Fin de l'histoire...

Notre héros de l'humanité a succombé à une surchauffe momentanément destructrice. Je vous prie de ne pas nous poursuivre pour atteinte à la vie d'un mineur adulé...

SORRY

OUR APPOLOGIZES

TOUTES NOS PLUS PLATES EXCUSES... NE NOUS TUEZ PAS PLEASE!!!!

Bon d'accord, suite aux nombreuses tomates pourries que notre écrans a fait jaillir d'un coup, nous acceptons de redémarrer le système et de consoler notre cher Harry dans des bras accueillants...

L'inconnue : Bon on en était où, déjà..???

Shela-Shela (alias Mina) : Ben remets ce qu'on a écrit avant... le pétage de plombs...

L'inconnue : euh... je crois que l'on a pas grand chose de sérieux depuis le début dans cette fic tu sais...

Shela-Shela (alias Mina) super sérieuse : c'est pas faux...

L'inconnue : quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu comprend pas dans ce que je viens de dire? C'est le mot sérieux qui t'es étrangé?

Shela-Shela (alias Mina) : euh... ... ... je connais Sirius (serious)... ça marche?

L'inconnue : bon passons! Au fait Mina tu as vu il y a des chaudrons qui bullent derrière toi...

Shela-Shela (alias Mina) se retournant : où ça????

L'inconnue : Bon c'est pas le tout mais si il nous reste encore quelques lecteurs indulgents ou qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lire toutes les conneries qu'on a écrites un vendredi soir bien fatiguées... Faut qu'on voit à mettre la suite là...

Shela-Shela (alias Mina) : oki doki!!!! C'est reparti mon Drary!... Pour ceux qui savent déjà plus (je dois avouer que moi non plus) voilà où nous étions rendues :

POV Harry donc...

_Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fout... Drago, mon fantasme ambulant, que j'essaye à tout prix d'éviter depuis plusieurs semaines, effroyables je dois vous avouer. Drago, donc, se trouve en ce moment même à froncer les sourcils, qui sont je dois le dire parfaits, tout comme le reste de sa sublime personne arrogante d'ailleurs, je disais donc, un Drago qui se tient en ce moment même où je vous parle à quelques misérables dizaines de centimètres de ma pauvre carcasse troublée, excitée et surtout morte de peur. Et je vous dis cela en vous avouant que je ne crains pas seulement ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire mais plutôt ce que je pourrais m'apprêter à lui faire s'il continue à s'approcher de moi avec cet air si... si ... hmmm... (court jus momentané, prière de redémarrer le système, une erreur s'est introduite dans votre cerveau, erreur système. Votre cerveau va redémarrer automatiquement dans quelques secondes..._

_Il s'approche encore..._

_... minutes..._

_encore, encore..._

_...heures... _

_Il s'arrête à un pas de moi et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres... _

_... décénies??? Disjonctage total. _

(Auteurs : comme Harry en a apparemment bien besoin, nous lui offrons généreusement un petit bout de notre cerveau... Désolées pour les pensées impures qui vont suivre... Pardons aux yeux innocents qui sont encore là... )

Il s'approche donc... Peut-être qu'il veut m'embrasser?... Bon ferme les yeux, tend les lèvres et avise...

Pas de bisou...

Mais je crois distinguer la voix de mon blond en pétard...

- POTTER!!! Explications! Tout de suite!

- C'est pas moi... J'ai rien fait...

Quoi??? qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder? Vieux réflexes d'enfance, c'est tout!!

Mon fantasme reprend en remuant ses lèvres si fines et si tentantes... Il parle. Il ME parle... Harry ressaisis toi! Tu ne vas pas flancher maintenant... Non ne pas regarder ses lèvres si ... hmm... Regardes ses yeux, c'est plus sur... chauffe... NAON!!!! Regarde ses mains...

euh... Pourquoi est ce qu'il les bouge si sensuellement??? Comment veux tu que je ne me jette pas sur toi si tu n'arrêtes pas ce jeux là ...

Regarde les pieds... wouah... grands, sont ses pieds, alors ça veut dire... euh non... regardons le mur c'est beaucoup plus ... sécurisant.

Oups...

Pourquoi ce silence??? Je le questionnerai bien du regard mais pour cela il faudrait que le regarde... Trop risqué... définitivement... Ma santé mentale ne le supporterait pas... SA santé mentale en prendrait aussi un coup...

Je me contente donc de jeter un regard interrogateur ... au mur donc... (Personne ne rigole, s'il vous plait, sinon... je ... je... je n'embrasse pas Drago! Na!)

- Potter cesse de fixer ce mur! Comme s'il allait te parler? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait TOUJOURS me regarder... euh... je veux dire... regarder son interlocuteur quand il vous parle?

(silence coupable) je jette un regard surpris en m'attendant presque à obtenir une réponse du mur que je fixe toujours désespéremment.

- Faut il que je sois invisible à tes yeux pour que tu juges un mur plus digne d'intérêt que moi... ??? Ne suis je rien pour toi? Et regarde moi quand je te parle!

Et là blocage. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et je suis tombé en béatitude devant ...hmm... ses lèvres si roses qui doivent être sucrées. Elles semblent m'appeler de leur mignonne petite voix : Embrasse moi, embrasse moi... Fais moi tout ce que tu rêves de me faire... Euh... Non, ça je crois que c'est le cerveau de nos co-auteurs qui s'est incrusté...

(Auteurs : On veut voir! On veut voir... bavent... oups.. continuons...)

- Maintenant arrête de me regarder en bavant...!!! Donc... Ne suis-je pas digne d'intérêt à tes yeux!??? Attends tu baves devant un mur?!

Pétage totale de plomb... encore...

Devant l'air outré et totalement adorable de mon blondinet super sexy, je ne peux plus retenir mes pulsions premières qui me guident jusqu'à ses lèvres qui sont effectivement ... sucrées! Et douces... et sensuelles... et...

Déconnection momentanée du système. Veuillez quitter la lune de ce pas... euh... pas cette lune là. Oui laisse ta main poser sur sa fesse droite bien ferme... On dirait pas comme ça mais le quidditch ça vous forme un homme!

POV Drago :

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Où suis-je? Pourquoi je répond, moi?

Comment ???

Ah bon...

hmm...

Hmm.. Ca a du bon finalement de se sentir adulé... à sa juste valeur... Parce que soyons honnête, je le vaux bien! (Lauréliane)

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser...

Potter est il vraiment en train de m'embrasser?

Potter est il vraiment en train de me peloter le c... QUOI?!!!

Qui lui a permis?! Bon... pour le PUNIR... je vais faire pareil... Et c'est une PUNITION, entendons-nous bien, hein? Parce que moi je ne suis pas ce genre de perve...ah...ahh... ummm

Roh... et puis, je peux bien me PERMETTRE de me faire euh..;je veux dire de LUI faire un peu plaisir, non?

Après tout, nous sommes ENNEMIS depuis SI longtemps... Et puis il n'est pas mal...

Et puis, zut, les ennemis finissent toujours dans le même lit, c'est la règle! (non?)

FIN

(pour de vrai)

(de vrai de vrai)

(de vrai, de vrai, de vrai...)

Bon, si il y a beaucoup de demandes, on verra pour le lemon...

trop hot... auquel on a assisté juste après le mot 'fin'

Vous auriez dû être là, c'était trop bien...

(les auteuses partent en courant tentant d'éviter les tomates)

L'inconnue – coure toujours – Ca se dit pas 'les auteuses'

Mina -tire la langue – m'en fout... Courage, fuyons!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Le plus beau

**Auteurs **: L'inconnue35 et Mina alias Shela-Shela

**Type** : à l'origine un gros délire sensé être un OS, suite aux demandes une suite apparaît de nos cervelles délurées – Slash HP-DM

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à la génialissime J.K. Rowling.

**Note des auteurs** : **ATTENTION** cette fanfiction est un slash donc si les relations entre deux personnes de même sexe vous rebutent veuillez s'il vous plait prendre le chemin de la sortie. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

**Résumé :** Délire total du vendredi soir avec Shela-shela... Toutes nos excuses, mais la chansons 'le plus beau du quartier' collait trop bien à un Drago en version Narcisse...DRARRY!

**Blabla d'avant le chapitre :**

Hum, Hum… annonce à la population de fans de Harry et Drago, qui nous ont poursuivis durant 4 mois à coup de tomates douteuses …

(L'inconnue : c'étaient des tomates, hein ?

Mina : bah oui pour sûr… longs, durs, ça peut être que ça !…

Silence général : …)

… et à coup de sorts tels que « oboulohequeçasote », « jeveumonlemon » ou encore « deballertoutbandedesadikcachotiaires »…

Sur ces encouragements qui nous ont fait chaud au cœur, nous ne pouvons que nous incliner devant la demande générale.

Alors pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, voilà ce qui s'est passé après le baiser entre nos deux apollons de Poudlard.

**xoOox**

**Fin du précédent chapitre :**

_Potter est il vraiment en train de m'embrasser?_

_Potter est il vraiment en train de me peloter le c... QUOI?!_

_Qui lui a permis?! Bon... pour le PUNIR... je vais faire pareil... Et c'est une PUNITION, entendons-nous bien, hein? Parce que moi je ne suis pas ce genre de perve...ah...ahh... ummm_

_Roh... et puis, je peux bien me PERMETTRE de me faire euh..;je veux dire de LUI faire un peu plaisir, non?_

_Après tout, nous sommes ENNEMIS depuis SI longtemps... Et puis il n'est pas mal..._

_Et puis, zut, les ennemis finissent toujours dans le même lit, c'est la règle! (non?)_

_FIN_

**xoOox**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ce fut un baiser très tendre, d'une douceur touchante.

Chacun savourant les émotions émanant de la légère pression de leurs lèvres et du mélange de leurs souffles.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Harry appuya son front à celui de Drago.

Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre.

Le vert passionné s'ancrait dans l'argent en fusion.

Une lueur de désir et de défi s'alluma en eux.

Puis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache qui s'était à nouveau rapproché, ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.

Plus rien ne les préoccupait à ce moment là, ni les élèves qui passaient étonnés dans le couloir, ni le devoir de potion très très difficile (surtout pour Harry, il faut bien le reconnaître) que Snape avait réussi à leur glisser deux minutes avant la sonnerie, ni leurs problèmes d'argent respectif (si on peut parler de problème, le fait de ne pas savoir que faire de son argent, qui prend la poussière dans un coffre), ni les pustules de Pansy qui menaçaient à tout moment d'entrer en éruption menaçant ainsi de leur venin le visage si parfait de Drago, ni les cris de bonheur d'Hermione venant de découvrir un ouvrage encore inexploré dans la bibliothèque portant sur le sujet bien connu des métraploques bivalvaires cendrées d'Amériques du Sud et leurs propriétés dans la potion brillétoil… et d'autres choses encore que vous ne tenez pas vraiment à savoir…

**(nda** : Si si !! Vous NE VOULEZ PAS le savoir … pas vraiment ? j'ai dit pas vraiment ? hum.. ; comme si on vous laissait le choix de toutes façons!! rires sadiques. Comme on dit, pas de bras pas de chocolat !!)

Revenons à nos moutons,

(**L'inconnue :** qui en l'occurrence ne sont pas des agneaux innocents

- **Mina** : ouéty l'été, l'été ouéty…

**- L'inconnue**, tapant consciencieusement sur son ordinateur

– **Mina **: vas-tu arrêter de taper tout ce que je dis, non mais on a une histoire à écrire dans tout ça, (baille)

**L'inconnue** : …tu as vu y'a des bulles qui s'échappent du chaudron

– **Mina **: qui ? Où ça ? Comment ? Accordéon ?)

Harry, profondément frustré depuis plusieurs semaines, même si celui-ci ne l'avouerait même pas sous verritaserum, approfondi le baiser et plaqua Drago contre le mur, sans quitter ses lèvres.

Les mains de Harry commencèrent à se mouvoir d'elles mêmes sur le corps de son compagnon.

Elles s'attardèrent sur le fessier splendide du blond…

(**nda** : oui si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris, c'est quand même lui le plus beau des fessiers de Poudlard !! mdr

– Drago qui arrive furax : comment ça de Poudlard !! du Monde vous voulez dire !!).

… Puis remontèrent doucement en frôlant la peau nacrée du blond vers ses flancs.

Le brun sentit la chair de poule parcourir Drago et constata agréablement que le blond appréciait la caresse.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi songea Harry, pourquoi ne pas continuer de faire plaisir à Drago…

(**Shela-Shela alias Mina** : non, Drago n'est pas aussi le surnom qu'Harry a donné à son service trois pièces…

**L'inconnue** : non… pitié… ne nous jeter pas déjà des tomates… pas des tomates… C'est de sa faute à elle… J'ai une co-auteur complètement loufoque et obsédée… J'y peux rien !!

**Mina** : nan c'est pas vrai !! je suis complètement pure et innocente… D'ailleurs je n'ai encore jamais écrit de citron vert… ni de jaune d'ailleurs Alors que toi…

**L'inconnue** : regard déviant… Euh t'as vu y'a des bulles qui sortent du chaudron…

**Mina **: où ça ? je vois rien…

**L'inconnue** en profite pour s'éclipser… : Bon c'est pas le tout on a un lemon à fournir aujourd'hui… )

Soudain … ils se retrouvent très étonnamment tout nus et ils font l'amour comme des bêtes par terre… C'est alors qu'alors qu'arrive Dumbledore en prêtre hawaïen…

(**Nda** : **L'inconnue** : c'est quoi un prêtre Hawaïen… ??

**Mina** : T'as vu y'a un chaudron qui bouillonne derrière toi…

**L'inconnue** blasée… : pff si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec cette ruse vieille comme le monde magique… Y'a que toi pour te faire encore avoir…

**Mina** part en bougonnant…de très mauvaise foi)

… Pour les marier sous le régime du Parlement des Etoiles Filantes d'Angleterre.

Harry accouche alors in extremis de quintupler, que Dumbledore s'empresse de baptiser puisqu'il revêt encore l'uniforme du prêtre Hawaïen…

(vous le savez sûrement ce sont des robes mi cuisses rouges avec des fleurs qui dansent la samba sur des citrouilles un lundi soir au fond d'un puit sans feu ni sans lumière… )

**Nda** : euh… oups je crois qu'on s'est un peu (légèrement) laissé emporté…

**Mina** : non, non, pas du tout… J'aime bien la fin

**L'inconnue** : euh oui moi aussi particulièrement la robe de not' cher directeur, mais en fait je crois qu'on va se faire lyncher car on a oublié le lemon…

**Mina** : Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié… c'est vrai que c'est la raison pour laquelle on écrit un deuxième chapitre (au fait)…

**L'inconnue **: bon reprenons au soudain, alors…

Soudain… l'air se fit glacial.

L'atmosphère changea radicalement.

Tous deux ne purent réprimer un frisson d'horreur…

Tandis que l'échos morbide de pas au lointain résonnait dans les couloirs…

(musique d'horreur, une basse dans le placard d'à côté accompagnant lugubrement les bruits sinistres de cette scène…).

Harry saisit la main de Drago encore tétanisé, lorsqu'il aperçut un chat hideux au détour du couloir…

Miss Teigne s'approchait et guettait.

Une silhouette se dessina alors, ombre fantomatique sur les pierres nues du château.

L'odeur acre les prévint qu'il s'agissait de Rusard et de sa chatte maléfique.

(**nda **: si, si, ne nous jeter pas au cachot… C'est la vraiment la suite du scénario… Pour sûr ! Ou alors dans les cachots seulement si c'est en compagnie de Snape… )

Drago, le souffle court fit signe à Harry de le suivre…

D'un hochement digne (il reste un Malefoy, un malefoy un peu apeuré certes, mais il reste digne en toute circonstance, ou presque…), il lui indique la direction…

Celles des cachots.

Leur objectif premier : se débarrasser de l'envahisseur inopportun.

Leur objectif second : trouver un endroit plus au calme pour assouvir leur objectif troisième.

Leur objectif troisième : prendre du bon temps…

(**nda** : du bon temps ? du bon temps ! Qu'entends tu par la mon enfant ?? poum poum poum poum… Ben j'voudrais, j'voudrais qu'enfin cesse cette pluie, ouéti l'été, l'été ouéti… euh… désolé… dérapage Bobilapointesque… )

Main dans la main, les deux adolescents coururent à perdre haleine à travers le dédale de corridors.

Lorsque enfin ils furent à proximité de la salle des Serpentards, c'est-à-dire encore à trois couloirs de distance, les deux futurs amants (nda : si si on vous jure, on l'a promis ce lemon… L'inconnue : et ma sœur a hâte d'écrire son premier citron…) stoppèrent leur course effrénée pour reprendre souffle et guetter.

Pas un bruit aux alentours ne leur signalait que Rusard avait emprunté le même chemin qu'eux.

Ouf ! Sauvés…

Harry n'en pouvant plus d'attendre plus longtemps se rua sur les lèvres du blond, qui étaient devenues si appétissantes (non pas qu'elles ne l'étaient pas avant, entendons nous bien, sinon on va encore se faire embarquer par le CFDM club des fan(a)s de Drago Malefoy, qui pourchasse tout être qui ne prône pas la perfection des traits du blond… ).

Elles étaient rouges d'avoir été embrassées passionnément et son air de retenu, en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, avait fait disjoncter les derniers neurones du brun.

Drago prit lui aussi part au baiser un peu plus timidement que le survivant…

N'oublions pas que notre vedette au fessier appétissant…

(**nda** bavent sur leur clavier… )

… était encore inexpérimenté puisque n'avait jamais ouvert ses draps à quiconque.

Quiconque était bien entendu beaucoup trop inférieur à sa perfection.

Donc Drago était un peu hésitant et maladroit…

Ce constat fit sourire Harry, qui ne perdait pas une seule miette du beau spectacle que lui offrait son fantasme ambulant…

Harry en avait tellement rêvé…

Les semaines précédentes avaient été un calvaire pour lui.

Il n'avait su comment réagir à ses sentiments.

Il était confus, ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond.

Le seul point sur lequel son esprit, son corps et son cœur avaient bien voulu s'accorder était qu'il fantasmait sur lui.

Il le désirait depuis des lustres.

Mais sa raison et son cœur étaient encore en discordance.

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre et donc il avait décidé pour son bien-être mental d'éviter au maximum le blond.

Seulement lorsque le blond s'était rapproché si subitement de lui, il n'avait pu contrer ses hormones frustrées depuis des semaines de ne pas avoir pu fantasmer librement sur le physique plus que sublime de l'adonis aux cheveux dorés.

Maintenant que son désir était lâché, Harry prenait tout ce que le blond lui offrait.

Voire un peu plus…

Il se faisait entreprenant.

Tout doucement et sans quitter le mur, il fit dériver le blond vers la première porte en vue…

…Qui était fermée. Atterré, Harry s'exclama :

« On ne va se laisser emmerder par une putain de porte ! »

(**nda** : ceci est pure invention de notre part, tous ceux qui y verrons un clin d'œil à une saga épique mp3, et à un nain mangeur d'elfe farcie aux pommes, se fourvoierons grandement)

Drago ouvrit simplement la porte d'un alohomora bien senti, affichant un demi sourire amusé par l'impatience du gryffon.

Harry prit la suite des opérations, et ne faisant pas attention au décor, il repoussa Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci heurte un grand bureau sur lequel il s'affala (en toute noblesse, bien entendu).

Harry, qui n'était pas en reste, chevaucha immédiatement les jambes terriblement tentantes du blond.

Puis il colla son bassin contre celui de sa Némésis, qui n'était pas contre l'idée.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec une frénésie qui en disait long sur leur état.

Leurs hanches allaient et venaient lentement, dans un ballet très sensuel.

Leurs mains caressaient tout ce qui était à leur portée.

Dans la salle vide, seuls des soupirs et des bruits de tissus froissés venaient perturber le silence.

Les mouvements des deux jeunes hommes étaient hésitants et paradoxalement passionnés.

Ce fut la main de Harry, attirée d'elle-même par l'érection de Drago, qui rompit le charme…

Le blond repoussa instinctivement le brun, qui tomba du bureau pour s'échouer par terre, un peu sonné.

Drago reprenait lentement son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir perdu dans l'aventure, ainsi que ses esprits.

Il réalisa ce qu'il aurait pu faire si il n'avait pas eut cette réaction de protection de lui-même.

Harry, perdu, lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne sachant comment interpréter ce soudain revirement.

Drago avait pourtant été plus que consentant jusqu'à présent…

Quelles étaient les pensées du blond à ce moment précis ?

Drago, confus, lança un regard timide vers le brun, ses grands yeux semblaient un peu perdus et indécis, sous ces longs cils d'or blanc.

Harry fondit aussitôt à cette vision des plus charmantes.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Drago soit aussi attendrissant ? Craquant ? Mignon ? Choupinet ?

(disjonctage du cerveau Potterien… alerte, alerte, bug prématuré du système crânien. Larguons les amarres ! Catapultes, catapultes !

Redémarrage immédiat, nous vous prierons de bien vous installer dans vos fauteuils et d'attendre les instructions du personnel de bord…)

Drago, d'une tout petite voix parvint à expliquer à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas aller aussi vite, et qu'il n'accorderait son corps que lorsqu'il serait sur de ses sentiments envers une personne qui lui ferait ressentir qu'il existait.

Drago, voyant Harry indécis sur la conduite à tenir se ressaisit, prenant conscience de la sincérité gryffondoresque dont il venait de faire preuve.

Jamais, au grand jamais un Malfoy ne se laissait aller de la sorte !

Harry eut juste le temps de voir un changement s'opérer sur son adonis, qui redevint aussi orgueilleux qu'a l'accoutumée avant d'entendre la voix du blond déclamer froidement :

« Ne te fourvoie pas, Potter ! Je te laisse l'ultime honneur de caresser mon humble personne mais sache que ça s'arrêtera là… Même si tu me supplies de venir te prendre, je ne cèderais pas… Ta dépendance est compréhensible mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à tes attentes… »

Harry, fut comme foudroyé … mais n'en laissa rien paraître et se rua sur le blond de ses rêves…

Les caresses et les baisers reprirent de plus belle, et une nouvelle vague de gémissements emplirent la salle de leurs accords harmonieux

(**auteuses **: attention, virement pouffsoufle droit devant !)

Alors, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas (**auteuses** : ou pas… ne pas taper, ne pas taper…médé médé)

(**nda** : ben oui, il y a toujours un mais, regardez Luc et Noah, dans ATWT, en sortant plus de 6 mois ensembles s'en tirent avec 3 malheureux baisers… et une bonne centaine d'interruption « pilomovaimomen ». Eux, les interruptions inopportunes, ça les connaît ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que Harry et Drago y échappent… Je suis sure que c'est un coup du roi des démons qui leur a lancé le mauvais sort : c'est le tourbillon de wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaard … hum… nous nous égarons, finiras-t-on par mettre le point final à cette fic, je l'ignore…(la suite au prochain épisode : see you space cow-boy… )lol)

La porte s'ouvrit donc, laissant paraître Séverus Rogue accompagné d'un de ses élèves, qui semblaient être en plein milieu d'une conversation... privée…

« Sévy, qu'est ce que tu as à être bougon aujourd'hui ? » commença une voix familière à Harry.

Voyant les deux jeunes hommes en plein milieu de leurs ébats, Rogue en lâcha la petite caisse de potion qu'il portait avec lui, sous le regard amusé de son compagnon.

Ce bruit de verre fracassant, fit se redresser les deux jeunes garçons…

Harry hoqueta de surprise tandis qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

Sous les yeux furibonds du professeur de potions, le brun se rendit compte qu'ils avaient choisi pour leurs ébats la salle de potion et –pire- le bureau même de son professeur.

Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, Harry partit sans demander son reste

(courage fuyons… **shela** : désolée, ça doit être un bout de mon cerveau qui lui est restée après le bug du premier chapitre ').

Au moment de passer la porte, Harry balbutia, rouge de honte un « Salut Néville… on se revoit au dortoir ? », avant de déguerpir avant que son professeur de potions ne décide de faire de lui le principal ingrédient de sa prochaine concoction.

Un ange passa.

Drago, d'abord sous le choc, les yeux toujours emplis de désir, se redressa fièrement, prenant tout son temps pour reboutonner sa chemise avant de sortir de la salle de potion l'air hautain.

Inutile de préciser que Sevy bouillonnait littéralement de rage au grand bonheur de Neville, qui, de toute façon, le trouvait bien plus sexy comme ça.

Le regard du gryffondor se fit appréciateur, calculateur puis s'assombrit pour ne refléter plus qu'une lueur de pur désir…

Le professeur de potion, dans la salle de potion avec la baguette…

hum…

Le jeune Gryffondor déglutit, un air gourmand sur le visage, avant de refermer la porte derrière sa proie.

**xoOox**

Harry, l'esprit totalement déconnecté, par peur d'être traumatisé de s'être fait prendre à bécoter le filleul du plus méchant professeur de tous les temps…

Pas si méchant que ça, si on repensait à Neville, la main posée sur le bras de Rogue, le regard complice.

Non Harry, ne pas penser… surtout ne pas penser à ça !!

N'empêche que Neville ne perdait rien pour attendre…

Il allait devoir s'expliquer !!

Comment… lui et Rogue… ??

Ses enjambées le guidèrent toutes seules en dehors de l'enceinte oppressante du château.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'arrivé au bord du Lac, où sa place préférée sous le saule pleureur l'attendait.

Tandis que le poulpe géant s'affairait à soigner ses blessures à la surface de l'eau…

(**nda** : Feena et Elma Nifrosia, les malicieuses jumelles de 4ème année, avaient malencontreusement expérimenté une de leurs nouvelles farces sur le calmar géant… Le dit Calmar se remettait encore difficilement de la dernière intrusion dans son territoire en date…)

… Harry se prit la tête entre les mains en songeant à ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Il n'en revenait pas…

Comment avait il pu laisser parler ses hormones à sa place ?

Maintenant Drago allait le prendre pour un obsédé…

Mais il était juste obsédé par lui…

Pas seulement par son corps…

L'inavouable était à présent dans son esprit.

Plus clair et limpide même que son désir.

La vérité, que son esprit, son corps et son cœur lui criaient depuis des semaines… (non pas les hormones Harry !! Couché panier !!) était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une passade avec le blond.

La vérité, Harry se l'avoua c'est qu'il souhaitait rester dans les bras du beau Drago, orgueilleux, sublime, vantard, diablement sexy, irritant, magnifique, intelligent, narcissique, malicieux et fier… Serpentard quoi ! (nda : la qualité inckel… pardon… pardon…)

**xoOox**

**Notes des auteuses** : hum… alors finalement ce qui devait être un Os puis un two shot, va finir en 3 chapitres…

Donc pas de lemon encore pour cette fois. Mais le dernier chapitre ne va pas tarder, on l'a déjà écrit et il ne reste plus qu'à le relire pour enlever un maximum de fautes…

On espère que cette suite vous plaira, si vous êtes contents, pas contents, si tu cherches un peu de gaieté, si aux exams tu t'es planté, si t'as quelque chose à fêter, si ton mec vient de te plaquer, si t'en a marre de galérer, si dans le bus tu t'es fait choper et si t'aimes bien la marche à pied…  
Viens donc laisser une review…

**Petit exercice** de réflexion avant le dernier épisode de cette saga épique… (Shela-Shela : euh elle est pas épique du tout notre saga… en plus c'est même pas une saga, y'aura que trois chapitres … L'inconnue : faut toujours que tu cherches le détail… ) :

Avez-vous reconnu toutes les allusions qu'on a faite dans cet OS, qui n'en est plus un…

A vos marque, près ? citez nous toutes les références dont regorgent ce chapitre… (dit bien sûr avec la voix de Julien Lepers )

Allez bisous à tous ceux qui sont encore là…

Shela-Shela et L'inconnue


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Le plus beau

**Titre :** Le plus beau

**Auteurs **: L'inconnue35 et Mina alias Shela-Shela

**Type** : à l'origine un gros délire sensé être un OS, suite aux demandes une suite apparaît de nos cervelles délurées – Slash HP-DM

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à la génialissime J.K. Rowling.

**Note des auteurs** : **ATTENTION** cette fanfiction est un slash donc si les relations entre deux personnes de même sexe vous rebutent veuillez s'il vous plait prendre le chemin de la sortie. Considérez-vous comme prévenu.

**Résumé :** Délire total du vendredi soir avec Shela-shela... Toutes nos excuses, mais la chansons 'le plus beau du quartier' collait trop bien à un Drago en version Narcisse...DRARRY!

**Blabla d'avant le chapitre :**

Voila ! histoire de vous éduquez un peu sur tous les trucs débiles mais drôles qui nous ont marqués de notre enfance jusqu'à maintenant, voici pour ceux que ça intéresse (et même pour les autres d'ailleurs) nos magnifiques (et pas discrets) clins d'oeils (roulement de tambour sur la musique de wonder woman)….

**Chapitre 1**

Le plus évident : la chanson de Carla Bruni, **le plus beau du quartier**.

**je le vaux bien! (Lauréliane)** : Donjons de Naheulbeuk

/warham/download/

**Chapitre 2 **

**Brillétoil** : clin d'œil à un sortilège de Chocola Vanilla, manga fini en 8 tomes de Mayoko Anno.

**Pas de bras pas de chocolat** : référence à un prof de svt qui nous sortait toujours cette expression à deux balles…

**Ouéty l'été, l'été ouéty** : Chanson de Boby Lapointe, Madame la fée. Souvenir d'enfance.

/watch?vObpsPYWPt2k&featurerelated

**Tu as vu y'a des bulles qui s'échappent du chaudron** : reprise d'une expression qu'on n'arrête pas de se lancer pour éviter les sujets épineux, qui à l'origine était « tu as vu y'a des tulipes qui poussent dans le jardin » et qu'on a transformé pour le monde magique dans un rpg.

**Accordéon** ? : 2 min du peuple quand ils inventent les mots.

2minutes./showthread.php?t22

**Un lundi soir au fond d'un puit sans feu ni sans lumière** : il s'agit de la fin du refrain d'une menterie, chanson traditionnelle bretonne… Si ça vous intéresse le refrain donne ça :

« Ecoutez bien jeune garçon

et vous jeune fillette

Je m'en vais vous dire une chanson

Composée par une souris

Par un lundi

Au fond d'un puit

Sans feu ni sans lumière. »

**Une basse dans le placard** : référence à la Maison slightstersss des 2 min du peuple de François Perrusse

**Du bon temps ? du bon temps ! Qu'entends tu par la mon enfant ?? poum poum poum poum… Ben j'voudrais, j'voudrais qu'enfin cesse cette pluie, ouéti l'été, l'été ouéti** : re la chanson Madame la fée de Boby Lapointe.

**« On ne va se laisser emmerder par une putain de porte !** » (nda : ceci est pure invention de notre part, tous ceux qui y verront un clin d'œil à une saga épique mp3, et à un nain mangeur d'elfe farcie aux pommes, se fourvoieront grandement) : bien entendu il s'agit d'un honteux plagiat des Donjons de Naheulbeuk, série délurée et hautement recommandée…

**Catapultes, catapultes** : il s'agit de la série Kaamelott, l'épisode Le monde d'Arthur, quand celui-ci créé tout plein de personnages en mie de pain.

/watch?vU7O1XBlui2Q

**Luc et Noah**, dans ATWT, en sortant plus de 6 mois ensembles s'en tirent avec 3 malheureux baisers… et une bonne centaine d'interruption « pilomovaimomen ». Eux, les interruptions inopportunes, ça les connaît ! : il s'agit d'un couple tiré d'un soap américain. Jag1366 traduit et met en ligne sur dailymotion toutes les scènes sur ce couple gay.

/Jag1366/1

**Je suis sure que c'est un coup du roi des démons** : Nana, manga de Ai Yazawa.

**C'est le tourbillon de wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaard** : Donjons de Naheubeuk toujours : vive la sorcière, vive l'elfe et vive le nain !

**See you space cow-boy**… : Cowboy Bebop, animé hyper méga génial, dont la bande son est tout bonnement magnifique.

**Le professeur de potion, dans la salle de potion avec la baguette**… : le bon vieux Cluedo… qui a tué le Docteur Lenoir ? Professeur Moutarde dans la salle à manger avec le chandelier.

**Feena et Elma Nifrosia, les malicieuses jumelles de 4****ème**** année, avaient malencontreusement expérimenté une de leurs nouvelles farces sur le calmar géant… Le dit Calmar se remettait encore difficilement de la dernière intrusion dans son territoire en date…** : Feena et Elma de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… euh passons. Il s'agit de nos personnages inventés pour un rpg. Mina faisait Feena tandis que L'inconnue jouait Elma ; ces deux personnages nous ont accompagné pendant un bout de temps, on leur a concocté une personnalité de farceuse. D'ailleurs effectivement le calmar géant en avait fait les frais…

**la qualité inckel** : vieille pub pour un lave vaisselle, à nos souvenir… Allez pas chercher ça nous ai venu comme ça… Sait pas pourquoi !

xoOox

Donc (pour ceux que ça intéresse encore), voici le LEMON (yesssss !) Comment ça, nous aussi on avait hâte de le lire et on vous embête avec notre baratin d'auteuses folles à lier ?

_**Fin de chapitre 2 : **_

_**La vérité, Harry se l'avoua c'est qu'il souhaitait rester dans les bras du beau Drago, orgueilleux, sublime, vantard, diablement sexy, irritant, magnifique, intelligent, narcissique, malicieux et fier… Serpentard quoi ! (nda : la qualité inckel… pardon… pardon…)**_

**Chapitre 3 : **

Drago, assez perturbé par les évènements qu'il venait de vivre, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait même pas sous véritasserum, songea qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus regarder son parrain dans les yeux, ni même autre part d'ailleurs…

Bon n'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi… !! Drago n'a jamais, oh grand jamais fantasmé sur son professeur de potions… Ni aucun autre d'ailleurs… Ses grandes mains habiles n'ont jamais, au grand jamais procuré de frissons chez le blond, que ce soit en théorie ou en pratique d'ailleurs.

De toute manière, dans la catégorie des mains parfaites il dépassait tout le monde. Ses longs doigts fins et pâles faisaient rêver toute la population Poudlarienne.

Lui-même ne résistait pas à la tentation de ses paumes douces et talentueuses.

La perfection ne pouvait être égalée. Drago se savait irrésistible.

Quoique…

Une vision de mains brûlantes et aventureuses se dessinât alors dans son esprit…

Il devait admettre que ces mains là, larges et hâlées, pouvaient rendre dépendant quiconque était touchées par elles…

Lui en tête de liste.

Les mains de Harry étaient une source de beauté et de sensualité qui n'avait pas échappé au blond.

A présent il se sentait encore plus confus…

Mais à quoi était il en train de penser ?

Il venait ouvertement, dans son esprit, de flatter des mains autres que les siennes…

Que lui arrivait il ?

Drago songea qu'il lui fallait un bon bain chaud à la rose du Maroc et aux épices d'orient pour se remettre les idées en place.

Comment pouvait il songer à la perfection chez un autre individu ?

Un autre homme, qui plus est…

Son rival.

Harry.

Ses pas le menèrent dignement jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets.

Son statut lui accordait le privilège de goûter à l'exquise sensation d'un bain aromatisé délicatement avec des herbes et des épices rares… (et donc cela va de soit affreusement chères) et qui étaient les seules à pouvoir sublimer le grain de peau si fragile de Drago…

Le blond tout à ses pensées ne fit même pas attention aux élèves qui l'entouraient.

Il continua sa route, comme s'il était seul au monde dans ce couloir interminable.

Il ne sentit même pas les mains baladeuses sur son passage.

Arrivé enfin devant la toile qui délivrait l'entrée des bains, Drago releva la tête, légèrement perdu.

Il énonça distinctement le mot de passe « Mimi Geignarde Love »…

Les mots semblaient lui écorcher la bouche mais il s'était fait une raison.

Qui avait choisi ce sésame ? Drago l'ignorait, bien qu'ayant sa petite idée sur la question…

Mais s'il voulait profiter des joies sacrées du bain (pouvoir caresser sa peau avec d'exquis mélanges d'huiles, s'entourer de mousses voluptueuses et nacrées qui le mettait en valeur, contempler sa pureté diaphane dans ce contexte de paix et de sérénité…) il devait s'en accommoder.

Il entra dans la pièce, déjà chaude et humide, sans se poser plus de question.

Derrière un paravent de soie chinoise, représentant Wutai, une cité paisible au long d'un fleuve, il commença à se dévêtir, dans une danse sensuelle et langoureuse.

(nda : comment ça il est tout seul ?? Mais figurez vous, qu'il le fait d'un pour lui, son reflet dans le miroir le séduit toujours autant… Et par ailleurs il n'est en réalité pas tout seul dans la pièce. La sirène, faisant semblant de dormir la plupart du temps, et Mimi geignarde, planquée dans le robinet du lavabo, avaient une vue panoramique sur le doux spectacle que le beau blond offrait.)

Dans sa plus belle tenue, c'est-à-dire complètement dévêtu, Drago se dirigea d'un pas lent et félin dans les eaux parfumées qui l'entoureraient pour les prochaines trois heures… au moins.

Le blond était toujours l'esprit ailleurs.

Même son reflet, lui envoyant l'image de la perfection, n'avait plus tout l'attrait qu'il possédait jusqu'à ce jour…

L'emprise qu'il possédait sur lui-même à la vue de son corps alangui et nu n'avait plus autant de force et d'intérêt. Elle ne suscitait plus les mêmes palpitations sur son cœur…

Alors qu'il se mirait dans le plafonnier, son visage baigné de sa chevelure d'ange, au milieu de montagnes de nacre, il ne put seulement songer qu'il était beau.

Mais constamment un visage autre que le sien venait se superposer.

Une crinière de jais en bataille s'imposait à lui tandis que deux perles couleurs émeraude s'ancraient dans son regard.

Drago se sentait perdu, seul, ou presque, dans son bassin.

Il ne cessait de songer à Harry.

Que lui avait il fait pour qu'il ne voit plus que lui, même si c'était son propre reflet qui apparaissait.

Lui qui n'avait jamais désiré personne, n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour égaler sa perfection, pourquoi fallait il qu'il ne cesse de le voir lui, pourquoi maintenant ?

Il lui semblait que l'avenir s'obscurcissait…

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il pourrait éprouver des sentiments si fort pour quelqu'un qui ne serait pas lui-même.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir dire un jour qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de plus parfait que lui…

Et pourtant en s'admirant dans le miroir à cet instant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage de Harry, rougit sous le plaisir, le souffle court.

Ses cheveux délicieusement ébouriffés par ses mains d'artistes.

Ses lèvres rosies sous les savants assauts de la bouche de Drago…

Soudain une pensée inconcevable l'horrifia et le fit se redresser brusquement au milieu des eaux.

Une peur démesurée le saisit jusque dans les entrailles…

Un fait évident le percuta de plein fouet.

Tout Poudlard et même au-delà, l'admirait lui (ce qui était tout à fait normal…) et bavait littéralement sur le beau et ténébreux gryffondor, sauveur de l'humanité (ce qu'il s'expliquait un peu mieux à présent…

Des sentiments tout court, d'ailleurs…

Mais de là à lui faire de l'ombre et à le mettre à la même hauteur, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer, non ?? Comment ça même son esprit et son cœur se rebellait à cette pensée ?

Oui Drago Malefoy devait admettre qu'il était subjugué par sa Némésis… (et accessoirement son petit ami, bien que ce ne soit pas encore très officiel…)

Comment lui, un être d'exception, un être unique, pouvait il penser comme tout le monde ?

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à suivre le courant et ce même si son cœur tréssautait à la simple idée de ne pas pouvoir de nouveau toucher Harry…

Mais il ne pouvait décemment se défaire de l'admiration profonde qu'il avait de lui-même…

Drago sortit alors précipitamment de la salle de bain après avoir rapidement revêtu des vêtements propres.

Son esprit était complètement affolé par cette peur, de devenir comme tout le monde.

Un être parmi tant d'autre…

Il se dirigea comme une flèche vers sa chambre de préfet.

Le doute l'assaillait.

Il continuait pourtant de penser aux douces caresses que lui avait prodiguées le brun et son corps réagissait immédiatement à ses souvenirs.

Arrivé dans son antre il se posa délicatement sur son lit.

Son bras droit recouvrait ses yeux rougis, tandis que le gauche montait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Cette peur folle de n'être rien de plus qu'un dans la masse le malmenait de l'intérieur.

Comment pouvait il apaiser ses craintes tout en profitant de Harry… ?

Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait se passer de la vision de ce dernier.

De sa présence.

De son toucher.

De ses baisers…

La solution était ailleurs.

Harry était à lui…

Son précieux Harry n'appartenait à personne d'autre…

Cette certitude le fit ouvrir grand les yeux, la respiration coupée par la révélation.

Son Harry…

Voilà la réponse !

Mais bien sûr…

Drago Malefoy restait unique et le resterait.

Certes il était subjugué par sa propre personne, et désirait ardemment Harry, le prince des rouges et or… Mais bien plus important…

C'était son Harry.

Il n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Drago réussit alors à se convaincre qu'il restera unique puisque seul lui aura Harry.

Il se mit donc le défi de conquirent l'europe… euh Harry…

(nda : Harry , the survivor !_ …_sans chaussette et mal rasé…)

Pendant les jours qui suivirent Drago réfléchit beaucoup à ses sentiments nouveaux envers le brun.

Dès qu'il le voyait, il se mettait à rougir, ses mains tremblaient et il n'était plus maitre de lui-même.

Il ne pouvait décemment se montrer sous un jour imparfait, il évitait donc autant que possible le brun en public.

Drago ne savait pas que son attitude pouvait laisser à penser qu'il avait honte du Gryffondor.

Il n'était plus lui-même.

Tout avait changé…

Dans les couloirs il évitait de rencontrer ses admirateurs et ne répondait même plus à son courrier de fan.

Il était hésitant quant au comportement à adopter envers Harry.

L'expérience était toute nouvelle pour lui et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, oh grand jamais, en particulier à notre héros national, il était terrifié.

Il ne savait comment agir.

Il avait peur de commettre une erreur qui mettrait Harry en colère…

xoOox

Délaissé.

Voilà comment il se sentait…

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'il entretenait une relation avec le Serpentard.

Enfin relation… Ce n'était pas exactement le mot…

Là était le problème…

Il avait fait le premier pas envers Drago.

Et à son grand étonnement, ce dernier avait répondu à son baiser.

A ce moment là, il aurait sauté de joie si ses lèvres n'étaient pas déjà occupées à caresser celles de sa némésis.

Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand il avait réalisé.

Et ils avaient été plus loin… Oubliant les cours, les élèves autour… Ils s'étaient isolés pour mieux profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Certes depuis ils avaient eu des moments forts agréables tous les deux.

Mais le problème était justement là… les seuls moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis une semaine, et ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça, ils étaient seuls.

Personne autour.

Pourtant la rumeur avait couru bon train ;

A présent tout Poudlard était au courant.

Mais c'était comme si … comme si Drago ne voulait pas s'afficher avec le Survivant.

Comme s'il avait honte de sa relation avec lui.

Il évitait Harry comme la peste en journée ;

Seuls les soirs, lorsqu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans un coin tranquille, Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait un petit ami tendre et affectueux.

Drago ne se comportait pas du tout comme on aurait pu le croire.

Lui si arrogant en public, était prévenant et attendrissant à partir du moment où il n'y avait plus que Harry à ses côtés.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si le blond continuait de nier sa relation en public, c'est qu'il avait honte de lui et qu'il ne ressentait rien.

Il ne désirait pas Harry comme lui le voulait.

En effet, même si Harry avait d'abord eu une très vive attirance pour le blond, il s'apercevait à présent qu'il était bien plus attaché à lui qu'il ne le pensait.

Ce n'était pas qu'un désir physique.

Il sentait que sa présence lui permettait de mieux respirer.

Il se sentait de plus en plus dépendant du blond.

Le serpentard était devenu comme une drogue pour lui.

Mais ça ne pouvait durer ainsi.

Harry prit conscience que le blond ne semblait pas heureux.

Il ne voulait pas de lui ou alors en cachette, sans que ça se sache et ce constat faisait souffrir le Gryffondor.

Son cœur s'alourdissait à la pensée qu'il ne rendait pas heureux sa némésis.

C'est alors qu'après un peu plus d'une semaine, Harry décida de rendre sa liberté à Drago.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la serre numéro cinq, celle qui abritait les roses.

Cet espace semblait magique.

Il l'était même sûrement.

Il réunissait tant de variété de roses, tant de couleurs et de doux parfums que s'en était un régal pour les yeux et pour l'odorat.

Harry était venu en avance pour se calmer avant la fatidique rupture.

Son cœur lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à une telle chose.

Que Drago était beaucoup plus qu'une aventure ou une amourette d'adolescent.

Mais sa raison maintenait que si Drago pouvait être plus heureux sans lui alors il ne fallait pas le forcer à rester avec lui.

Drago arriva alors de derrière un monticule de fleurs.

Le brun ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu entrer dans la serre.

Mais étant donné qu'il était perdu dans ses esprits depuis cinq bonnes minutes, cela était compréhensible.

Harry se racla la gorge alors que le blond, l'air un peu gêné s'avançait vers lui pour lui donner un baiser aérien.

Cette douce pression fit vaciller les résolutions de Harry pendant une brève seconde.

Par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il allait perdre ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement à cette pensée.

Drago fronça les sourcils en apercevant la mine de son Gryffondor.

Il murmura un doux :

« Harry… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfreh ?»

Le brun secoua la tête.

L'inquiétude qui se sentait au travers des paroles du blond, fit se resserrer le cœur de Harry qui répondit tout aussi doucement :

« Drago, non reste ici… C'est… Il faut que nous ayons une discussion. »

Etonné, le blond hocha la tête.

Que lui voulait donc son Harry et pourquoi avait il l'air aussi grave ?

Des maigres connaissances que Drago avait des histoires amoureuses, il savait qu'une phrase comme celle-ci ne présageait rien de bon.

Il attendit alors patiemment que le brun continue en lui faisant un timide sourire encourageant.

Et Harry continua pour son propre malheur, sans pouvoir détaché son regard de ce sourire qui faisait fondre son cœur.

Mais le sourire s'effaça au fur et à mesure des paroles que prononçait Harry.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux depuis que nous sommes ensemble… Je le vois chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai l'impression que tu évites ma présence ces derniers jours. Tu refuses que l'on se voit lorsqu'il y a du monde autour de nous. Et ça me fait de la peine car moi je voudrais crier au monde entier que tu es à moi… Mais voilà je sens bien que ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu as honte de moi… Tu ne m'aimes pas … comme moi je… Enfin je veux dire… Je ne crois pas qu'il soit raisonnable pour nous de continuer comme ça. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le supporter. Tu devrais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui te rende heureux. Tu es l'homme d'un seul homme. Apparemment ce n'est pas moi. Je te rends donc ta liberté. Tu n'auras plus à feindre désormais que tu es avec moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé cette situation. Adieu donc… »

Harry les larmes aux yeux se retourna vivement pour s'enfuir de la serre, tout en se disant qu'il serait difficile pour lui le lendemain matin de croiser les yeux argentés du blond en cours de potions pendant 3 heures.

Drago tout d'abord sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne réagit pas de suite.

Son Harry était en train de le quitter.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il venait de blesser la seule personne qu'il considérait un tant soit peu sur cette planète.

Avant d'en avoir conscience, il agrippa le bras de Harry pour le faire se retourner.

Il vit dans le regard émeraude toute la peine qu'il avait engendrée chez son petit ami.

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui ait provoqué ces larmes ? »

Murmura t'il d'une voix cassée par l'émotion, en effaçant d'une douce caresse les perles d'eau salée qui avaient dévalées sur les joues de son amour.

« Je… Je ne savais pas que je te faisais souffrir… Pardon, je n'en avais pas conscience. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ainsi, bien au contraire… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je … Tu comprends, c'est nouveau, cette situation, pour moi… je n'ai jamais été avec personne auparavant. Je n'ai même jamais pensé être avec quelqu'un avant toi. Mais tu es arrivé et tu as tout bouleversé. »

Drago reprit légèrement son souffle dans un vain effort pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix qui s'éraillait malgré lui au fur et à mesure de son monologue.

« J'ai simplement peur que tu te lasses en t'apercevant que je ne sais comment me comporter. Que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas parfait. Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Toute la semaine je n'ai que pensé à toi, à ça… à nous. J'ai envie de te donner plus mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… je… En public j'ai peur du jugement que tu verras dans les yeux des autres. Lors de nos rendez-vous je pouvais enfin me laisser aller, être moi-même, parce que je sais qu'avec toi c'est différent. Tu ne me juges pas sur l'image que je laisse paraître. Mais les autres, s'ils me voyaient hésitant et maladroit avec toi, ils ne mettraient sûrement pas longtemps pour essayer de te détourner de moi. Et j'ai peur, je ne veux pas ça… Je veux être avec toi… Je ne supporterai pas que tu me quittes. Dis moi Harry que tu ne m'abandonnes pas. Je… je t'aime trop pour l'endurer. »

Ces derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un souffle mais le brun en avait saisi chaque syllabe.

Lentement le sens des paroles du blond fit sa route dans le cerveau de Harry.

Ce dernier était trop ému pour prononcer la moindre parole.

D'un geste tendre il effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres de Drago, dessinant un sourire.

Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras dans un élan de tendresse et de possessivité.

Il voulait faire passer tous ses sentiments dans cette simple étreinte.

Des larmes coulaient à présent des yeux embués des deux amoureux.

« Moi aussi je tiens à toi, Drago… Je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir… Tu le sais ça ? »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt… » répondit Drago dans un reniflement de fierté.

Il ne l'admettrait pas mais son Harry avait dit exactement les paroles qu'il attendait.

Il était rempli de fierté à l'idée que son amour puisse ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Son Harry était à lui et ce, à jamais.

Car il ne comptait pas partager ! Foi de Malefoy, Harry était chasse gardée. Pas touche !

Rasséréné, Drago prit la main de son ancienne Némésis, et dans un mouvement lent le conduisit derrière le bosquet d'où il était sorti quelques temps auparavant.

Harry le suivit confiant, et fut ébloui par la scène qui l'attendait.

Son Drago lui avait préparé ce cocoon féerique rien que pour lui.

Un futon d'une blancheur immaculée avait été déposé au milieu d'un parterre de roses d'un rouge profond.

Des bougies lévitaient à des hauteurs différentes répandant ainsi une chaleureuse et douce lueur au dessus du lit aménagé.

Le cadre était intimiste.

Des petites fées et lucioles voletaient ça et là rendant l'atmosphère plus magique encore et le moment plus unique.

Le silence du lieu conférait à l'instant une dimension presque sacrée.

Harry en était bouche béé, d'une part de la beauté du lieu mais surtout de ce que ce geste signifiait.

Drago lui offrait plus encore qu'un nid douillet rien que pour eux.

Il s'offrait entièrement et avouait ainsi tout son amour et sa confiance envers le brun.

xoOox

Le blond s'allongea sur le matelas en tendant les bras vers Harry dans une invite timide, mais sincère.

Harry, touché par ce geste, s'approcha tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effaroucher, puis s'allongea au-dessus du blond, une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il se pencha avec tendresse pour simplement frôler ces lèvres si tentantes avec les siennes.

Cette caresse aérienne dura quelques instants, durant lesquels le temps semblait suspendu.

Puis, Drago, n'en pouvant plus, embrassa avec ferveur Harry, qui répondit immédiatement à ses attentions, laissant peu à peu sa langue s'égarer et caresser les lèvres du blond.

Le blond ne tarda pas à entrouvrir légèrement la bouche pour l'accueillir, et une danse sensuelle commença, dans une harmonie parfaite entre la magie du lieu et la paix qui les habitait.

Lentement, la température augmenta d'un cran, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, leurs mains commencèrent à se frôler, se caresser.

L'ambiance petit à petit devenait éléctrisante et la sérénité du lieu contrastait à présent avec la passion qui les saisissait.

Une dizaine de petites fées les entouraient, leur offrant leur protection, dans un tourbillon de lueurs vacillantes.

(**NDA** : « Alors il l'enveloppa de ses bras doucement pour ne pas heurter son épaule blessée, et ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes, impérieuses et brûlantes de désir… Lina sentit jaillir du plus profond d'elle-même cette flamme qu'il avait évoquée. C'était l'amour tout-puissant qui les submergeait irrésistiblement, pour les emporter, dans un éclair céleste, vers cet univers hors du temps et de l'espace connu d'eux seuls… » Euh…Désolées, envolée Barbaracartlandesque… Sort de notre corps, Barbara ! Rends nous notre esprit pervers et tordu ! TOUT DE SUITE !! Il y a des lecteurs qui attendent leur lemon !

Barbara-ectoplasme, qu'on va appeler Barbie pour plus de commodité, s'en va, choquée et déçue (« mes lecteurs ne m'ont jamais demandé de citron, à moi… Peut-être aurais-je du en écrire ?»)XD)

Les lucioles créaient une ambiance tamisée qui englobait les deux amants.

La main de Drago se glissa la première sous la chemise du brun, déboutonnant au passage quelques boutons, les lèvres toujours scellées dans un baiser passionné aux saveurs de miel et d'épices.

Harry ne put retenir un frisson lorsque les doigts d'une douceur satinée du blond remontèrent du bas de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge, dans une caresse hésitante mais sensuelle.

Il laissa son petit ami découvrir une fois de plus les courbes de son corps.

Il voulait que ce soit lui, qui passe, de son plein gré, à l'étape suivante, et ce, uniquement lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Il laissait juste ses mains caresser avec adoration les formes du blond, par-dessus ses vêtements, pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

Drago prit tout son temps : il ne se lassait pas de caresser ce corps offert dans une invitation troublante, et de générer ça et là des soupirs et des gémissements rauques qui le fascinaient et l'excitaient en même temps.

Il s'était rendu compte que Harry ne passait pas la barrière de ses vêtements dans les caresses, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il voulait que sa première fois soit douce, et il voulait prendre son temps pour se préparer à ce qui allait inévitablement suivre.

Il le voulait au plus profond de lui-même mais appréciait d'autant plus la douceur et le tact dont Harry faisait preuve à son égard.

Son Harry l'aimait, et s'il avait eut un doute à ce propos, l'attitude du brun lui prouvait la tendresse et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Drago descendit doucement sa bouche dans le creux du cou du brun, puis pris pour cible sa pomme d'Adam, déposant sur son trajet des myriades de baisers papillons.

Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, et avaient entrepris de débarrasser délicatement son amour de sa chemise, frôlant volontairement la peau douce dans une caresse aérienne en faisant glisser le vêtement sur les épaules hâlées.

Il reprit les lèvres du brun dans un baiser doux et attentionné.

Il saisit ensuite les mains du brun et les déposa à même son épiderme, le poussant à aller plus loin dans ses caresses.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et savoura la texture de la peau du blond sous ses doigts.

Il déboutonna ensuite un par un les boutons de la chemise blanche qui cachait encore outrageusement la poitrine pâle de son amant, en prenant tout son temps, faisant ainsi languir le blond.

Drago descendit ses lèvres vers la clavicule du brun, léchant et mordillant la chair sur sa trajectoire, avant de taquiner doucement l'objet de ses recherches.

Il arracha quelques soupirs de bien-être à Harry avant de porter son attention sur un téton qui lui faisait de l'œil.

Il continua donc son voyage des plus sensuels jusqu'à atteindre le tendre bouton rosé.

Il y passa tout d'abord la langue, puis souffla doucement dessus.

Harry réagit immédiatement en frissonnant.

Encouragé dans ses découvertes, Drago mordilla tendrement le petit bout de chair qui se durcissait doucement entre ses lèvres, notant que les gémissements de Harry étaient de plus en plus rauques.

Gémissements qui excitaient de plus en plus le serpentard, qui, malgré sa volonté de rester doux et tendre avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser tout simplement aller à ses instincts primaires.

Au moment où Drago, qui continuait son voyage à la découverte des délices qu'offraient le corps de son Harry, commença à torturer sensuellement son nombril, Harry lui releva doucement le menton de l'index.

Voyant le regard brûlant du blond qui semblait interrogatif, il l'embrassa avec ferveur, tout en renversant leur position.

Il voulait lui aussi toucher le blond, le faire vibrer entre ses doigts, le faire soupirer et gémir de plaisir…

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il passa le plat de ses mains sur le torse du serpentard, découvrant avec émerveillement les courbes voluptueuses sous ses doigts agiles, et décelant ça et là les points sensibles qui provoquaient frissons, chair de poule et gémissements rauques à son blond…

Sa bouche finit pas suivre le chemin emprunté par ses paumes, et il dériva sur son torse, embrassant avec une lenteur calculée chaque centimètre carré de la peau pâle offerte.

Il s'amusa à provoquer des gémissements de plus en plus forts de plus en plus rauques, et de plus en plus excitants…

Il arriva au nombril et commença à mimer de sa langue l'acte final de leurs ébats alternant lenteur et passion.

Sous lui, le blond n'était plus que soupirs, perdu dans un monde de plaisir dont Harry lui montrait le chemin.

Puis, Harry décida de continuer son exploration et descendit jusqu'à la base du pantalon de Drago.

Il releva la tête pour accrocher les yeux couleur d'orage, attendant un signe, un accord de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait, pour lui retirer les derniers remparts de ses vêtements.

Drago hocha la tête, sûr de lui.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry déboutonna doucement le bouton du pantalon, descendit la fermeture avec la même attention, et fit glisser sensuellement le vêtement sur les jambes fines et pâles, qu'il parsemât en chemin de chastes baisers.

Une fois le tissu envoyé un peu plus loin, il renouvela cette attention avec le caleçon du blond, qui ne cachait plus rien de son état avancé d'excitation, le faisant glisser de la même manière pour finir par l'envoyer choir sur la pile de vêtements à présent formée.

Il remonta le long des jambes douces embrassant avec dévotion l'épiderme sucré à sa portée.

Il se fixa un moment sur l'intérieur des cuisses nacrées, entendant le souffle du blond devenir erratique, puis sentit deux mains se presser dans sa chevelure.

Des doigts fins jouaient doucement avec ses mèches rebelles, presque amoureusement.

Il sourit et déposa un petit baiser mouillé sur le bout de l'érection du serpent.

En réponse à quoi le blond s'arqua, comme électrisé par ce contact brûlant.

Souriant, Harry recommença, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis, sans un mouvement annonciateur il le prit entre ses lèvres, les laissant glisser dans son geste le long du membre du blond.

Drago laissa alors un long gémissent lui échapper.

Il haletait au rythme des vas et viens de son amour, et finit, mû par un désir dépassant tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors, par faire venir ses hanches à la rencontre de la bouche si talentueuse.

Cette bouche le faisait se tordre de plaisir.

Cela n'avait aucune comparaison avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il se masturbait seul dans sa chambre.

Il fut anéanti par l'orgasme qui suivit, le laissant pantelant et incompréhensiblement heureux.

Mais l'excitation le rattrapa bien vite lorsque le survivant l'embrassa dans un baiser à couper le souffle, lui faisant savourer sa propre saveur de la plus exquise et érotique des manières.

Il réalisa alors que le survivant était bien trop couvert à son goût et enleva le bouton du pantalon en faute, doucement, regardant avec délectation le regard de Harry s'assombrir pour devenir si voilé qu'on aurait pu le voir noir.

Il descendit la fermeture éclair avec la même lenteur, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec son amant.

Ce fut les yeux dans les yeux, qu'ils unirent leurs gestes pour enlever les deux derniers vêtements du griffon.

Ensuite, l'atmosphère changeât, et devint plus solennelle, comme si, par leurs actes, ils allaient rendre sacrée leur relation, leur union.

En douceur, Drago commença à caresser et à embrasser la peu si douce de Harry, qui, de son côté n'était pas en reste…

Ses mains à présent libres de toucher la peau du blond à leurs guises ne se privaient pas.

Harry insistait longuement sur les zones qui semblaient plus sensibles.

Il remarqua ainsi que la peau en dessous de sa clavicule était particulièrement réceptive.

Lorsqu'il frôla ensuite la partie située entre le nombril et la hanche droite, Drago s'arqua et des frissons parcoururent tout son corps.

Harry était aux anges de voir comment son amour se laissait aller entre ses mains.

Il s'abandonnait avec une confiance touchante, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur du brun.

Ce dernier remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Drago afin de s'unir dans un baiser voluptueux.

Cet échange les laissa pantelants.

Le regard émeraude plongea dans les iris gris assombris par le plaisir.

Une infinie tendresse se dégageait de l'ensemble de leurs gestes.

Drago mut par l'envie folle de découvrir le visage de Harry saisit par un plaisir soudain, glissa sa main imperceptiblement et caressa du revers satiné de ses doigts le sexe déjà érigé de son Harry.

Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement rauque, venant du fond de sa gorge et dépassant ses lèvres que Drago attrapa afin de les mordiller.

Le Serpentard souriait tendrement à l'homme qu'il aimait mais dans ses yeux une étincelle de malice cohabitait avec un voile de désir.

Il prit soin de noter chaque soupir, chaque changement sur le visage de Harry, tandis que sa main cajolait sensuellement le désir éveillé du brun.

Harry profitait pleinement de la caresse intime.

Les doigts habiles du blond lui procuraient des frissons et des râles s'échappaient régulièrement de ses lèvres.

Soudain le brun saisit plus brusquement la nuque du blond afin de dévorer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Le blond, nouvellement occupé en oublia sa caresse.

Harry renversa de nouveau les rôles afin de partager avec le Serpentard les délices du plaisir.

Sa langue traça alors une fine ligne de la mâchoire de Drago en descendant toujours plus bas.

Après avoir contourner, plus taquiner de manière très érotique le nombril du blond, il continua vers le mince filet de poils blond, le guidant vers le point culminant de son désir.

Ses yeux tout au long de son parcours ne se détachaient pas de ceux de son ancienne némésis.

Il pouvait ainsi y lire tout le désir, toute la passion et tout l'amour dans leur échange.

Puis Harry contourna le sexe de son futur amant et orienta sa langue vers l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche.

Drago en frémit. Une plainte de frustration passa ses lèvres mais fut vite remplacée par un gémissement lorsque Harry souffla légèrement mais à plusieurs reprise sur l'extrémité de la virilité pleine de vitalité du blond.

Harry eut un regard gourmand avant de déposer des baisers doucement tout le long du sexe tendu.

Puis il pointa sa langue qui mutine jouait à rentrer puis sortir sans jamais rester bien longtemps sur le désir de Drago.

Harry commença alors un léger va et vient avec sa bouche.

Drago dut se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour que ses râles ne parviennent pas jusqu'au Château… Ses doigts glissèrent pour sa première main dans les cheveux rebelles du brun et les autres titillèrent un de ses propres tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Harry était à la fois doux et entreprenant.

Dans un mouvement lent, se voulant rassurant, le gryffondor caressa l'entrée intime de son blond.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une petite pression contre son intimité mais lança un regard qui voulait dire surtout ne t'arrête pas à Harry.

Celui-ci comprenant le message, prit tout de même un temps conséquent pour habituer Drago aux caresses à cet endroit de son anatomie.

Des petits soubresauts confirmaient à Harry que le blond aimait et ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Il fut néanmoins constamment en alerte pour sonder le moindre refus de son Serpent.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer les choses et faire souffrir son amant.

Harry avait pris soin de lubrifier abondamment son intimité.

Lorsqu'il pénétra un premier doigt, le blond se tendit imperceptiblement mais relâcha vite ses muscles pour savourer la présence nouvelle en lui.

Puis un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier provoquant un halètement chez le Serpentard.

Une certaine douleur paraissait dans ses iris gris mais le plaisir que lui donnait simultanément Harry était plus fort.

Le brun captivé par les soupirs de son amants rajouta encore un doigt afin d'habituer au mieux Drago.

Lorsque le blond commença à mouvoir ses hanches de lui-même, cherchant à amplifier le contact, Harry songea qu'il était prêt.

Il retira donc sa main en entendant un râle de frustration.

Il se releva pour aller effleurer les lèvres de Drago qui dans un regard langoureux fit comprendre à Harry qu'il le voulait.

Ce dernier se positionna et dans un mouvement lent et doux il pénétra l'intimité du blond.

Ils s'immobilisèrent quelques instants.

Harry savourant l'étroitesse et la chaleur du blond tandis que Drago tentait de retenir les larmes de douleur qui le saisissaient.

Lorsqu'il fut plus habitué à cette présence, il amorça de lui-même un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Les sensations que ressentirent les deux amants furent exquises.

Une multitude d'émotions les submergeaient.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard semblaient perdus dans leur monde.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Rien de ce qui les entourait ne les affectait.

De cette union d'infini tendresse et d'amour, une pluie de soupirs faisait échos dans ce lieu magique.

Un orgasme saisissant les emporta haletant. Le plaisir vint par vague les submerger chacun leur tour, les laissant pantelant et repus.

Les deux amants continuèrent inlassablement de s'embrasser amoureusement.

Ils finirent par s'endormir cœur contre cœur dans la magie du moment.

Avant de tomber dans les lymbes du sommeil, Drago songea qu'il avait changé…

« Mais comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je suis passé de l'amour de moi-même à l'amour d'autrui… enfin l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre… Il est vraiment très fort mon Harry. »

**Phrase de fin des auteuses :**

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup… d'elfes de maison? --

Hermione arrive, tape shela-shela, tandis que l'inconnue morte de rire, essaye de cacher le hibou express qui lui a servi pour contacter la brune en colère.

Puis Hermione colle un autocollant de la S.A.L.E. sur la figure de Shela-Shela. Na !

Après dirons nous une certaine prise de conscience, qu'il ne faut pas se mettre les miss je sais tout brunes Gryffondor à dos, une rectification s'impose à nous :

Et ils vécurent heureux (encore) et eurent beaucoup de hobbits (ton sérieux très sérieux de Shela-Shela qui tente de partir en courant avant que Gandalf ne la rattrape en lui jetant son badge Potter Pue… Euh non pas celui là… Celui de R.O.H.A.N. : Reconnaissance de l'Ordre des Hobbits pour les Années Nouvelles) et beaucoup de lemons !! (reprit L'inconnue, le regard sombre et légèrement pervers.)

FIN

Nouvelles allusions (pour ceux que ça intéresse…):

_Il se mit donc le défi de conquirent l'europe… : Les inconnus dans la chanson Isabelle a les yeux bleus_

_euh Harry, the survivor ! : les rescapés du survivaure…sans chaussette et mal rasé… : Saga épique par les mêmes créateurs des Donjons de Naheulbeuk, The survivaure._

_/rubrique.php?idrubrique52_


End file.
